University of Medicine and Dentistry of New Jersey (UMDNJ), New Jersey Medical School (NJMS) requests funds to modernize and transform our 1975 built Central Research Animal Facility (CRAF) so we can continue to effectively and efficiently conduct primarily NIH funded research. Since 1998 the number of NIH funded experiments using animals has nearly quadrupled in the CRAF and no significant improvements to the existing CRAF infrastructure have been made since the facility's inception. The only realistic way to accommodate projected continued growth in animal numbers, experiments and scientific techniques is to redesign and rebuild our CRAF. Without significant improvements currently funded NIH research at our institution may undergo significant delays as Principal Investigator's animals are subject to increasingly lengthy repairs of their macro-environments. We request funds for replacement of our current heating ventilation air conditioning (HVAC) unit and modernization of a portion of its associated infrastructure;creation of a central corridor with adjoining animal procedure rooms transforming the majority of the CRAF main housing area into a clean/dirty barrier housing area for mice;expansion and relocation our cage wash facility to a more efficient location;replacement of limited concrete floor and complete resurfacing of floors and walls;replacement of old worn ceilings with easily sanitized fiberglass planked ceilings with access panels to best service HVAC, plumbing and electrical infrastructure;replacement of facility doors and bumper guards;replacement of present animal room lights with tri-level lighting;replacement of existing aged water lines with Edstrom stainless steel water lines;installation of a modern monitoring system such as the Edstrom Watchdog system;remodeling of our present biological containment corridor;relocation of administrative offices outside of the animal facility;redesign of our surgical suite;creation of a bio-imaging suite;remodeling of rooms to include anterooms for quarantine, necropsy and primate housing;relocation of large animal housing space and necropsy room;replacement of our poorly functioning walk-in washer with a more efficient, modern unit;and purchase of a downdraft necropsy table for our necropsy area and a medium sized sterilizer for our bio-containment area. We plan to accomplish our goal of complete redesign and renovation of our CRAF in eighteen months. We will first upgrade our mechanical systems followed by concurrent renovation of our administrative area and portion of the facility closest to our loading dock containing the MRI suite, quarantine, necropsy and bio-containment sections in nine months. We will renovate the remainder of the CRAF including our cage wash area over the next nine months. Redesigning and rebuilding our CRAF will enable us to optimize animal and human movement, sterile work practices, animal care, experimentation, disease prevention and containment as well as to maximize facility housing and experimental flexibility using the most modern proven green construction practices possible.